Zutara 8x8x8
by Casa Circe
Summary: 8 poems. 8 lines each. 8 syllables each. All Zutara. enjoy.
1. Eyes

An Alliance of Traitors

Zutara 8x8x8

Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender is not mine in any way.

_Note: Today, August 8, 2008 is a unique date (08-08-08) and to celebrate it, I decided to post a little tribute to Zutara, tackling different themes.8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Enjoy._

"Eyes"

Burning like a glowing ember

Eyes you will always remember

Startling blue like the ocean deep

Into your soul those eyes will seep

Great deep blue pools and burning coals

Bright windows into complex souls

Twin gazes of sapphire and gold

How will their love story unfold?


	2. Sun and Moon

An Alliance of Traitors

Zutara 8x8x8

Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender is not mine in any way.

_Note: Today, August 8, 2008 is a unique date (08-08-08) and to celebrate it, I decided to post a little tribute to Zutara, tackling different themes.8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Enjoy._

"Sun and Moon"

A brilliant shine and intense heat

Giving him strength to shun defeat

A gentle cool gleam in the night

Her great powers come from this light

Just beneath the celestial dance

Together they move in a trance

The complex bond of moon and sun

Water and Fire, living as one


	3. Healing

An Alliance of Traitors

Zutara 8x8x8

Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender is not mine in any way.

_Note: Today, August 8, 2008 is a unique date (08-08-08) and to celebrate it, I decided to post a little tribute to Zutara, tackling different themes.8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Enjoy._

"Healing"

The searing pain of a face burned

So harsh a lesson never learned

A kind and gentle touch will ease

And all the past suffering will cease

To escape the curse of the scar

He journeyed alone very far

And now he rests his weary feet

With her, true healing, pure and sweet


	4. Harmony

An Alliance of Traitors

Zutara 8x8x8

Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender is not mine in any way.

_Note: Today, August 8, 2008 is a unique date (08-08-08) and to celebrate it, I decided to post a little tribute to Zutara, tackling different themes.8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Enjoy._

"Harmony"

Fierce and deadly, it lights, it burns

In great whirpools, the water churns

Cool and adaptive, water flows

Gently and warmly, the fire glows

Moving in an eternal dance

Maintaining order and balance

One complementing the other

The union of Fire and Water


	5. Calm

An Alliance of Traitors

Zutara 8x8x8

Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender is not mine in any way.

_Note: Today, August 8, 2008 is a unique date (08-08-08) and to celebrate it, I decided to post a little tribute to Zutara, tackling different themes.8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Enjoy._

_Note: AvidKtjo pointed this out brilliantly in the ZEFID videos._

"Calm"

"I don't need any calming tea!"

The young Fire Prince yells angrily

"I'm completely calm," the girl screams

With a face that haunts all bad dreams

These two hotheads should realize

That their "calmness" is full of lies

Better to let true feelings show

So love and understanding grow


	6. Jokes

An Alliance of Traitors

Zutara 8x8x8

Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender is not mine in any way.

_Note: Today, August 8, 2008 is a unique date (08-08-08) and to celebrate it, I decided to post a little tribute to Zutara, tackling different themes.8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Enjoy._

"Jokes"

He tried but failed miserably

To tell a joke successfully

Her attempts ended scarily

Jokes don't run in the family

Both dunces in being funny

They are once more in harmony

Bending masters though they might be

Humor is not their specialty


	7. Mother

An Alliance of Traitors

Zutara 8x8x8

Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender is not mine in any way.

_Note: Today, August 8, 2008 is a unique date (08-08-08) and to celebrate it, I decided to post a little tribute to Zutara, tackling different themes.8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Enjoy._

"Mother"

Comforting me when I would cry

Singing me a sweet lullaby

Holding me closely, safe and warm

Protecting me from every harm

Making a supreme sacrifice

She saved my life, at a dear price

Having lost that precious someone

That's something we have in common


	8. Destiny

An Alliance of Traitors

Zutara 8x8x8

Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender is not mine in any way.

_Note: Today, August 8, 2008 is a unique date (08-08-08) and to celebrate it, I decided to post a little tribute to Zutara, tackling different themes.8 poems, 8 lines each, 8 syllables per line._

_Enjoy._

"Destiny"

Where two different paths converge

A wondrous union shall emerge

A wanderer who went astray

A healer helped him find his way

Age-old conflicts at last resolved

When trust and friendship are involved

The love began with harmony

At the Crossroads of Destiny


End file.
